Entitled
by Lifelessmidget
Summary: Draco’s life tends to revolve around his work, but what happens when we add a bit of Harry Potter’s errands into his life? What happens when he suddenly realises he needs a strictly Harry diet? Slash ensues! Warning: slash sex COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Entitled

Author: Lifelessmidget

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

Summary: Draco's life tends to revolve around his work, but what happens when we add a bit of Harry Potter's errands into his life? What chaos would ensue and how come time always comes at such a opportune moment?

Authors note: I wanted to write something with a dog in it so I used the description of my current husky just as a tribute to him and his understanding of my obsession for H/D squees

---

It never occurred to anyone that Draco Malfoy would end up working for the Ministry of Magic, nor did anyone expect him to do a good job of it as well, but it just goes to show that some forms of magic worked their way into people's lives.

Draco Malfoy was head of the Reinforcement Department, responsible for the protection of particular elements within the Ministry and having a specialty in his field for casting spells required to conceal or disguise various constructions such as buildings and the like. He spent most of his time conducting field trips for a number of undergraduates allowing them to practice their talent in secluded areas where muggles hardly linger, so it wasn't very surprising at times to see him sitting at his immaculately clean desk jolting down preliminary spells and instructions onto stacks of parchments.

On one particular afternoon however, he found himself free from the rush of work and seemed momentarily stumped at the idea. There was never a time where he had free time at the office because there always seemed to be an endless stream of breaches into systems and etc but for some reason everything chaotic had seemingly dissolved.

He looked about at the state of everyone else's work load and saw that he was the only one who had nothing on his list of things to do. Draco's grey eyes scanned the crowds of heads either bent in their little cubicles or shouting orders at each other across the large hall, he could see Ron Weasely bickering with Hermione Granger over the state of some sort of muggle appliance which had little mice reflected in its steel body. The three of them never did find the time to get to know each other, though Draco could see why with the amount of stress placed on their area of expertise, but over the two years they spent working in the Ministry of Magic they had managed to become at least civil to one another.

Harry Potter on the other hand, was another story. The boy had become a rather powerful Auror and rarely spent his time confined to his desk. No… he had a knack for always being on the practical field and avoiding all theory. He had a personal assistant to tend to those areas so Draco only ever saw Potter when he was also on the field.

Draco never noticed that every time he was out on a mission, Potter was always there. Their practical assignments had them paired together, one for the reinforcement and the other to protect against outsiders; Draco never paid much mind to the boy as he seldom talked unless it was to pass out instructions, but the green-eyed boy, from what Draco could decipher, had a very inquisitive manner.

Every time Draco was out on assignments, Harry Potter would ask him many questions at various points in time where he _had_ to answer due to the result of bickering if he responded in any other manner, and bickering with Potter did NOT resolve matters when it comes to work. In fact, if said bickering ever occurred, then their assignments would magically have to repeat itself and it was only until a couple of weeks after that Draco found himself flooded in work as well as the same matter at his constant demand… so needless to say, he answered all questions asked as bluntly as possible to avoid the same outbreak.

He himself never asked questions back and found that Potter never asked any personal questions (not that he would answer them if he did) but merely inquired about vague things such as life, work, interests and the weather. Draco always answered them bluntly, hoping that one day Potter would just get tired of the same responses and move on with his work but the factor never happened.

It was hard to avoid the practical field as it required a great deal of assistance and at times it was out right annoying when things didn't go his way, still… Potter did make his way into his life, making each day somewhat better with the availability to have someone to yell at or at least become a victim to his infamous wizard duels, which the two would engage in after a gruesome day to vent off some stress and practice their hand at some advanced magic.

So Draco saw his relationship with Potter as a slow development from what he originally had at Hogwarts. School-boy fights, snide comments and competitive behaviour however now there was the addition of nosy Gryffindor to the list, though Draco had started taking a fondness to the amount of questions thrown at him per day.

"Hey, mister Malfoy?" a voice broke through his reverie and he was confronted with Potter's assistant, his hands filled with parchments and notebooks "I was wondering if you could do me a favor since you don't seem to be that busy?"

Draco normally didn't assist with other matters outside of his area though the spark that it was something involving Mr Harry Potter himself gave him that slight agenda to accept the offer.

"Depends… if you are planning on dumping that load of parchments onto my desk then the answer is no… but if it involves something practical then fire away" Draco watched the boy's face light up.

"Oh no no, I was wondering if you would be able to stop by Mr Potter's flat to feed his dog…" Not the answer Draco was expecting but nonetheless he was intrigued "…he left me a memo but I don't have the time nor the ability to feed his pet"

The boy bent closer to him "You see, I'm completely terrified of dogs and its my only consolation that I'm also allergic to them"

The grey eyed boy raised an eyebrow at him but accepted the job to the delight of the assistant, who gave him the directions to the flat ("Apparating is no good with Mr Potter's flat, though you could apparate down the street from his home") and the key ("Don't worry, Mr Potter placed the wards down for now and usually doesn't have a key") before scurrying off to complete Potter's errands.

After checking the address was correct with the registry, Draco grabbed his coat and headed on his way trying to remember if he had forgot anything he might have to do before leaving. His mind remained blank and he shrugged, pocketing the key and exiting the Ministry through a separate telephone box whose line was conveniently short. Usually Draco tried beating the rush every day but then found it to be utterly useless.

He reached muggle London at exactly 2:21pm before making his way to Potter's flat, he found it to be in rather close proximity to the Ministry, 10 minutes walking distance actually. Give or take a few minutes at the traffic lights and crossings, Draco's own flat was about the same pace rate away but in the opposite directions to Potters.

Draco looked up at the rather intimidating building, its large grey stones and clear open windows made it appear quite friendly however the large lock and bolts on the doors he passed gave it a sort of protective feel of its residing masters. He looked down at the folded parchment and saw that Potter lived on the middle floor.

'Thought the paranoia would have made you stay put on the first floor' muttered Draco to himself as he located the door, number 15. While the other doors had massive amounts of locking devices on it, Potter's looked completely devoid of them except for the small silver key hole under the handle which the grey eyed boy later on noticed had a snake carved onto it.

Inserting the key into the door proved to be somewhat difficult seeing as it seemed to have a magnetic force field around it, preventing the key from getting any closer to the keyhole other than one inch away. It wasn't until Draco realized he was attempting to use his own key to open Potter's door that he mentally mauled himself and thanked Merlin that there wasn't anyone around to witness his struggles.

The silver key slid in perfectly with no difficulties and the door dissolved into an open doorway (taking the key with it) and for the first time, Draco could see the sort of place that his former nemesis was living in.

Magic did have its uncanny behaviour for disguise as Draco wandered into the room which looked three times the normal apartment size and for good reason. There was a great space in the center of the floor, possibly for spell practice, and the kitchen was stretched across the entire back wall, with various potions books piled on the benches and various vials all neatly placed in the open cupboards.

To the left stood a large, glass doorway leading to the balcony, magically widened to comfortably suit a full grown dragon. Draco peered out doors and saw two metal bowls outside, one filled with water and the other regrettably empty, there was no sign of a dog or otherwise from his position.

To the right, there was another door half-open, possibly leading to the bedroom or at least the bathroom. Draco spotted Potter's broom leaning against the wall and little moving photographs hung from the wall of his bedroom as well as the room he was currently in. A large dining table was backed up against a wall (moved to create more room), its chairs piled up in the corner and the table top covered with newspaper articles and the familiar notebooks which Draco had seen his assistant carry.

Albeit the clutter was more than what one would imagine, the grey eyed boy noted that Potter kept all his personal situations under control, with all the dishes meticulously cleaned and placed into their respective places (though there was also the factor of whether the green eyed boy actually ate at home) and from what Draco could see of the bedroom, kept every inch of his room clean and excused of work issues.

Momentarily stunned by the state of Potter's home, Draco almost forgot why he was here in the first place as he stood in the doorway which had formulated back into its proper form. He questioned why there was a handle there in the first place if the door was to dissolve like that but at that current time of wondering a scurry of paws padded across the floor and a collision occurred.

His grey eyes came in contact with a light brown nose sniffing his face and attempting to lick his cheek. The great furry beast then leapt off his flatten body and sat beside him, as Draco looked up at the dog he could swear that he saw it grinning madly at his predicament.

Draco looked down at his once black robe and saw brown and white fur decorating its cleanliness, he glared at the dog, which barked happily and proceeded to scratch at a bottom drawer.

"Let me guess, your food is in that drawer?" muttered the boy as he attempted to clean off his robe with some simple spells. Another scratch and a wag of a tail made Draco clamber up as elegantly as possible before rummaging through the drawer. He procured a bagful of dry dog food and watched as the dog's golden eyes lit up miraculously.

After pouring the contents into the bowl, he patted the wolf-like dog on the head as it progressed onto eating and placed the bag back into the drawer. Draco couldn't see why Potter just did cast an endless spell on the food container, like those at Hogwarts; he guessed it was because the dog demanded attention (and the fact that Potter probably didn't want a fairly chubby dog)

Striding over to the canine, the grey eyed boy stared down at its collar and read out the name "Daemon", he regretted it almost immediately as the creature jumped to attention and started pawing Draco's trouser leg as if expecting to play ball or some other ludicrous idea for fun.

"Great…" but instead of scowling down at the animal, he roughed it up around the ears, its soft fur gliding straight through his fingers "My, my, Potter does groom you well huh?"

"Yes unfortunately this little mutt demands a heap of attention" the cutting voice made Draco pause in his dog petting behaviour. This was definitely not the moment where he wished Harry Potter would walk in on him, he preferred it when the boy saw him as a ruthless bastard with no feelings, not engaging in a conversation with an animal and admiring its fur. Daemon chose this opportune moment to jump atop Draco's bent form to take a flying leap into Potter's open arms.

"Ah so this is what humiliation topped with a cherry feels like" grumbled the form that was Draco, his face flat on the cold floor with Potter and his bloody dog staring down at him like he was a lunatic. "I wish there was a rock that I could just die under"

Finally finding that smidgen of respect in his body, Draco pulled himself up, stared straight ahead and headed towards the door, hoping no more questions would be asked or remarks made about his dignity.

"Hey Malfoy wait…" Potter's voice trailed behind him, Draco didn't bother to stop, continuing right until he reached the door attempting to wrench the door open but it remained shut. He began to feel as if there was a dark cloud formulating above his head and at any moment he was going to be struck by lightning or at least rained upon.

"Door Potter…" drawled Draco, refusing to turn and face the former Gryffindor due to the havoc wrecking upon his body, the green eyed boy contained a chuckle as he stroked the door handle in such a way that Draco was forced to hold back a rather obvious retort until he heard Potter hiss somewhere to the right of his ear. Parseltongue… so that's why Potter had the snake carved onto the handle.

It was a rather ingenious idea thought Draco as the door melted away, he stepped out into the corridor but not before Harry could say "By the way, thanks for feeding Daemon…" his green eyes burning a hole in the blonde boy's neck.

An inarticulate grunt resulted on Draco's behalf… but as he walked away from the apartment, he felt comparatively good about taking up the offer to feed his dog.

---

TBC

Well whatcha think?

Might wanna throw in a smutty scene somewhere in the future LOL

Feedback please… I felt like writing something a bit different from my style


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Entitled (chapter 2)

---

Two days after the said incident, Draco Malfoy had once again resumed his place on the field, this time in an attempt to conceal the whereabouts of a rumoured moving forest. Its damage had caused a large scale mayhem at the Ministry of Magic and invoked quite a few headaches. Draco had managed to relinquish approximately half the forest, forcing its seedlings to recoil and convince its larger saplings to negotiate their living conditions. Three hours later, the grey eyed boy was able to hand over to the Plant Linguistics and take a well deserved rest.

Settling comfortably on a rock, he conjured up a goblet of ice cold pumpkin juice and gulped it down, appreciating the wave of refreshment it had on his body. Looking down upon his robes, he noted that the stain proof shoes really provided some comfort to his absence of polish but there could be more said about the state of his dirt ridden face.

"Hey Malfoy, conjure us up a goblet too" Potter slumped down beside him, too close for Draco's liking but his worn body failed to produce an accurate movement. Draco amusingly noticed the smudges of dirt on Potter's face as well as the calloused fingers left complacently upon a bended knee.

"Magic one up yourself, it's not that difficult a spell that the Great Harry Potter couldn't handle" Draco drained the rest of his goblet and handed it to the boy, before deciding he was seemingly impolite (not that it mattered of course) about the whole ordeal and tapped the goblet dubiously with his wand.

The green eyed boy actually laughed at the manner Draco portrayed, sloshing pumpkin juice in the process "Never thought I would see the day" he licked his lips as the orange liquid left a fine trickle down the side of his mouth which he haphazardly wiped away with the back of his sleeve "Its been a while since I had one of these… can't remember how Hogwarts always managed to get the recipe just right"

As the boy reminisced and drank graciously, Draco had momentarily gone into a lapse at the sound of the laughter. It only occurred to him then that he was engaging in small talk with Harry Potter of all people, something which he had sworn not to do, Draco's life was supposed to revolve solely around his work and people who could also complete his work for him.

"…and Hermione was always pining for Elf rights…" the blonde boy could just barely hear Potter's voice through the blood pumping within his skull. He got up abruptly and muttered something about his break being over before continuing to direct his under studies as to what they were to accomplish next. He glance back at the former Gryffindor and found his green eyes glued to Draco's back.

When Draco returned to his desk that day, free from the usual amount of parchments in his inbox, he found an owl waiting with a letter (not unlike the ones they would receive for Hogwarts) The seal however was one of a tiny paw print which made the slender boy wonder whether Harry Potter had an unusual fetish for furry animals.

He opened it carelessly as if it were any other letter but he could feel his heart beating at an abnormal rate. His eyes scanned the parchment slowly:

_To Draco Malfoy_

_  
As we hardly talk outside of field work, and seeing as you don't have any duties to attend to tonight, would you mind joining me for a drink?  
My treat for all the trouble you had to go through with Daemon.  
_

_H. Potter_

_Ps. I know you don't have anything related to ministry work to continue with, so don't bother using that as an excuse to escape_

_  
_An incredulous look passed Draco's face, the nerve of the other boy for even suggesting such an outcome! (though it was almost right on the wand mark) he picked up a quill and rummaged through his drawers for an extra piece of parchment, the little brown owl blinking impatiently at him started to ruffle its feathers. When unable to procure any, and with a hasty look at the hooting owl, he scribbled a response on the back of the letter with his reply of:

"_Fine Potter, but I chose the place"_

The owl grabbed the letter once the quill was down and flew away before Draco could change his answer. So that's how he found himself standing in front of his mirror that day attempting to pull of a formally informal look. It had been a while since he had gone out, always swamped in work and such with no time to get together with any of his old friends. He never thought the day would come where the two former enemies of Hogwarts would be engaging in 'a drink' together. Neither did Draco expect his nerves to be as wracked as they were while he struggled to complete the last loop in his tie.

They had agreed to meet at 8 pm in front of the Leaky Cauldron, and Draco currently fumbled with his tie deciding that it didn't quite match his shirt, a glance at the clock told him he had about half an hour left to complete his dress code. He pulled off what seemed like the fiftieth shirt that day and spelled open his wardrobe, levitating out an array of colours and styles.

Finally settling with a light grey silk shirt, he smoothed it down cocking his head in the mirror to observe whether he would look different at another angle. He agreed that the shirt itself was bordering on silver but thankfully didn't scream 'homosexual' enough for that assumption.

Draco was never one to admit his sexuality to anyone but then again, no one had left that great of an imprint upon his otherwise dull life as Potter had. He ran a comb through his platinum blonde hair and pushed the thoughts of Potter being somewhat overly friendly out of his mind.

"I suppose its due to his lack of relationship between Weasley and Granger that's gotten him all talkative" Draco did notice the inevitable fact that the trio hardly spent any time together, usually it was Potter who broke off from the other two due to the urgency of his position in the Ministry. Other times, when he saw Potter, it was Weasley and Granger who had issues to attend to. He guessed that they did spend some quality time together in the weekends but the whole Hogwarts fiasco had died down from a tightly knitted group to a casual-get-together-once-in-a-while group.

Checking the clock again, his mediocre thoughts lead to slight panic at how fast time tended to sneak up on the unrepenting. It was now 7:55pm and he had the option of flooing over to the Leaky Cauldron and risking his looks, or rushing outside to apparate behind a tree (this would take an extra five minutes to re-spell all the wards and avoid the prying eyes of muggles).

He chose to apparate.

Why didn't he listen to Zabini when the boy had mentioned automatic wards? Perhaps it was the low consistency in users and effect that provoked Draco but still… it was awfully convenient compared to wand work.

He also had to wait for the kissing couple to finish before successfully apparating, ten minutes late, to his destination muttering 'Ruddy muggles'

"I honestly thought you were going to be later than this, considering that you seem to groom up pretty well" the familiar voice chuckled from the doorway and Draco's eyes connected with Potters before he realised he received a compliment. The other boy didn't look half bad from where Draco was standing, though the fact that they were basically shrouded in darkness, save for the candle light flickering behind Potter, slightly dented Draco's senses.

An apology muttered and a smirk exchanged.

"We aren't staying here" Draco walked passed Harry leading him to the back where he tapped the brick wall with his wand "I know this interesting place down Knockturn Alley that serves great Wizard Whiskey" They stepped into the knobbly streets of Diagon Alley before turning down a dark alcove.

If Harry was at all worried about the prospect of journeying down this alley way, he didn't show it. Draco had remembered one moment in his second year where it was rumoured that Harry Potter had been wandering around Knockturn alley after a floo incident, and sure enough when he glanced sideways at the tanned boy, he could note the weary looks into various stores.

"See something you fancy?" the blonde boy enquired after they had past a couple of stores and Potter's expression had changed from that of distrust to one of interest. His green eyes looked up at Draco who didn't expect so much emotion hidden behind them, however he hardly had any time to decipher it before the boy answered.

"No, not really… it's just that this mirror looks a lot like the Mirror of Erised in Hogwarts" He gestured his calloused hands to the large antique mirror standing at the front of the store, its intricate design and obscure lettering made Draco wonder what it did because even though they were standing right in front of it, their reflections were definitely absent from it.

"I've heard stories of that mirror… never thought it would be harboured at Hogwarts of all places" they moved on through the various streets and came to a stop at "Hiskey Inn", judging by the appearance, Harry assumed the "W" had fallen off centuries ago and nobody had bothered to replace it therefore gaining its new name.

The place had the most exotic aroma's one could imagine, fruits of every flavour could be recognised near the dimly lit cocktail bar and the strong scent of freshly brewed whiskey wafted beneath their nose upon entering. The bar itself had quite a number of customer's, however many of them were alone either attempting to pass eyes at various other occupants or drinking themselves to a stupor. Four witches sitting in the corner squealed with delight as the barman performed a trick, levitating their multicoloured drinks and adding an array of ingredients at the requests of the witches.

The two wizards chose a seat long the back wall and pictures of drinks immediately appeared on the table top, decorating the pristine whiteness. Draco momentarily caught Harry's confused look before saying "You're supposed to tap the drink you want with your wand and one of the wizards at the bar will make it for you"

The black haired boy poked the line of drinks as they started to dance around the table each one twittering to pick them. He looked up at the other boy "If it's any consolation, I'm glad you're not just grunts and snide remarks" Draco watched as the sides of Potter's mouth tugged up into quite a decent smile.

The grey eyed boy grunted in reply.

After they made their choices, the menu disappeared from the table. Draco fiddled with the collar of his shirt and tried to seem as though he was staring at the bar keepers, it was quite obvious that Harry Potter had never been in an awkward situation in his life as Draco examined the boy's cool exterior and fingers drumming an infernal song upon the table top.

"This is quite some place, I never knew you would be a wizard to drink" Harry finally pronounced, clasping his hands together, gazing at the blonde boy with those clear green eyes, waiting for some kind of retort.

"Then why, might I ask, did you send me an owl requesting a drink Potter?" enquired Draco, deciding to rest his eyes on the strip of skin exposed just below Potter's neck. He heard the boy chuckle just as he trailed the concealed collarbone thoughtfully.

"Well I actually had coffee in mind, but your choice to jump to conclusions has its benefits… and it's Harry" there it was again, the tug at the lips, Draco chose not to look up into those eyes "Do you want me calling you Draco? Or am I still under the impression that we are in our school days?"

Draco wanted more than ever to just splutter out 'no' but his mouth had a mind of his own and spoke on his behalf "You may chose to call me whatever you want Pot-Harry but I warn you, I haven't been addressed by that name for a while seeing as the Ministry of Magic is a full time job"

"What? No significant other to complete you?" mocked Harry, though there seemed to be the insinuation of a question behind the joke. Draco definitely wasn't one to pass up the opportunity to ponder on.

"No… as a matter of fact, no matter what you have heard about me being the Slytherin I assure you, the title was accepted under the pretence that it concealed the truth… now from what I heard in conversations scattered here and there, not to mention the odd eavesdropping…" a smirk "You have been titled as quite a promiscuous student"

Harry's face tinged pink "The scum that works the Daily Prophet are just messing with my social status like always, they seem to have a field day every time they see me talking to someone. I'm surprised I don't hear a quill quickly scribbling every word I'm saying now"

Draco blessed the interruption of their drinks arriving to excuse himself from having a momentary loss of words, he watched as Harry's eyes lit up behind those thin wired glasses he always wore and accepted his drink graciously.

He stared down at his own selection with pride, the green liquid bubbled in the tall tumbler emitting an eerie silver wisp of smoke and each bubble that surfaced from the bottom of his glass changed colour like a chameleon before bursting at the surface.

Harry's drink was served in one of the bar's famous glasses that were well known for their unique shapes and such, his one came in one shaped like a cello with the glass bow acting as a straw. He lifted it to eye level whistling "Impressive, Knockturn alley really has some style" before sipping his drink gingerly.

"How is it?" the blonde asked, taking a quick gulp of his drink to quiet the popping of bubbles, the drink burned down his throat and left an icy aftertaste which gave him the opportunity to blow a row of smoke rings as he exhaled. Harry nodded furiously, after attempting to swallow the sip he took, apparently the drink he ordered seemed to be a touch on the strong side and immediately flushed his face.

"Extreme is the only word I can say, and those smoke rings are cool… I should order that drink next" he laughed heartily and order he did. Two hours later and Draco found their table littered with half drunk drinks as if they were on the Hogwarts express and buying every known sweet on the food trolley.

"I like this one" Harry pointed haphazardly at a small port glass with a silver like substance in it that reminded Draco of unicorns blood. He shuddered slightly and watched as Harry took a small sip of it and stuck out his tongue for him to see, the silver drink formed beads on the boy's tongue and danced about as if it were mercury before turning a sapphire blue. Harry swallowed it and proclaimed that everywhere the liquid had touched tasted of mint, honey and butter beer. "It was surprising that the drink was even alcohol… I suppose that's what the Witch's drink"

Draco nodded blinking at the amount of drinks they had worked their way through, his own favourite was probably the one served as a straw, it was a tiny dose but it hit him like the muggle drug Viagra, with enough energy to last the whole night… but without the effects of a hard on. The straw held a thick red drink which pinched and burned down his throat in a bitter river when he downed it but the aftertaste was the best, having an alcoholic cherry taste to it. He recommended it to Harry who was now licking every one of his teeth to clean the blood red stain on them, he had gargled it before downing it to give his tongue the same pinch like sensation.

Hie green eyes were so concentrated on the empty straw in front of him that he didn't notice the blonde's eyes trained on his exposed collarbone. "This stuff really gives you a hit"

"Yeah it really does…" Draco felt his gaze waver under the slowly-affecting-his-senses alcohol, Harry's skin was practically glowing under the flame lit walls. He pushed the drinks away and claimed that the night ought to close, the tight sensation formulating in his abdomen as well as certain other areas was enough to inform him that he ought to get home… sooner rather than later.

Harry, as if on impulse, reached across the table and grasped his wrist to stop him from standing up. It was surprising still, for the accuracy of his slightly toxic gaze staring into Draco's stormy orbs. "Wait, don't go yet…"

He could feel the blonde's pulse under the shirt and mentally wondered how he was able to decipher it over his own chest thumping with the velocity of his heart. He later realised that he should have let go of Draco's wrist but believed that it was what made the events lead up to him taking initiative.

When Draco saw Harry's green eyes flutter under the intensity of the alcohol and turn slightly darker, he felt his heart jump and skip a beat as if it were a broken record. He could barely read his own emotions let alone figure out what exactly the other boy was feeling at the moment.

"Come on…" he saw rather than heard Harry mutter in his husky voice, his tainted red lips mocked the grey eyes and Draco watched the trajectory of the galleons that the boy threw on the table. There was enough there for at least ten more drinks atop what they had ordered but apparently the boy-who-lived-to-kill looked as if he was ready to leave without so much as a backward glance at the change. Draco felt himself being grasped around the wrist and propelled out of the dingy bar into the dark alcoves of Knockturn Alley.

"Where are we go…" his slurred speech was cut short by Harry's lips closing over them rather expertly considering they had basically drank the place up. His lips were warm and tasted slightly sweet due to the alcohol, he had been pushed up against the brick wall with one hand on Harry's hip and the other still stuck in his pocket owing to the abrupt attack. Both of Harry's hands were clutching his face to perhaps steady any struggles…not that Draco would have done it. Hell if he had thought of it first, it would have been him jumping Harry.

Harry finally pulled apart for air and gasped "Fuck, I don't care how drunk I am… I've been wanting to do that for ages" his eyes squinted in the dark but Draco could still make out the green glow, he leaned forward and licked the exposed skin just under the boy's collar.

"You better be wanting more then" Draco captured his lips as accurately as he could and ravished him, his lips opened on their own accord and his tongue licked against the other boy's. Their bodies had somehow crushed together, grinding against each other and pushing him against the wall of the bar. He didn't care how brick like it felt on his back, nor the soreness he knew he would feel the next morning… he just wanted this, now.

"Hold on" Harry whispered once they broke apart gasping slightly, his arm went around Draco's waist and at once Draco could feel them apparating off to, he hoped, Harry's flat.

They landed with a thump on the sidewalk, with Harry obliviating two muggles that screamed slightly at the subsequent pop as they appeared. He made up a cock and bull story on the spot before dragging Draco along puffing out erotic words here and there, setting up a scenario and all in all causing Draco to walk with great difficulty.

They reached his apartment and if Draco was hard, then it was nothing compared to what he felt after he heard Harry hiss Parseltongue at the door. He bit his lip and pushed the boy inside and practically fell atop him onto the floor, kissing every inch of his lips.

"Do that again" Draco demanded with a hitch in his breath. He was straddling Harry firmly to the ground and grinned at the bewildered look in the hazy green eyes.

"Do what?"

"Speak…"

"But I am speaking…"

Draco shook his head… "Talk to me dirty… in Parseltongue"

The look in Harry's eyes changed from confused to rather devilish "Oh I can do better than that just you wait…"

---

Hahaha Warning: SMEX SCENE will definitely follow drools


	3. Chapter 3

Entitled (chapter 3)

The door materialized back just in time for Draco's back to be slammed against it, surprisingly despite the amount of alcohol they had consumed, Harry had managed to lift Draco entirely off the floor and push him up against the door. Their lips met feverishly and it seemed as though the green eyed boy was whispering bouts of Parseltongue between kisses.

"Merlin Potter..." Draco moaned, forgetting about the whole first name status, Harry hissed something along his neck which gave him the idea that what he said probably didn't go unnoticed. A correct he was as their eyes came level in contact.

"Just for tonight, i'll let you call me Potter... Malfoy" he could have sworn that Harry had hissed that last part and he understood it, dexterous fingers started to unbutton his shirt and he felt the Aurors slightly calloused hands on his chest. He tried reaching for Harry's shirt failing miserably to concentrate and feeling somewhat exposed but nonetheless aroused at the idea that his former nemesis had managed to undo his intricate buttons.

They stumbled their way to the room, and like breadcrumbs, parts of their clothing (mostly Draco's) scattered the floor leading up to the bed. Draco had at least managed to remove Harry's shirt ripping it in frustration as buttons clattered across the floor, and the former Gryffindor had the nerve to use his school boy smirk against him.

"You'll pay for that..." the seductiveness of his green eyes sent Draco over the moon.

"I don't care, take of your clothes for the love of Merlin" Draco didn't care that he sounded desperate or if he was intoxicated, all he knew was that he wanted more of Harry. The chest to chest contact was already electrifying enough but it was like an addiction, he found that just a small taste of Harry was enough to get him hooked for life... and he wanted more.

The sound of Harrys belt unclasping had to be one of the most sexiest sounds Draco had heard that night, and as he removed his belt, he had subconsciously run his fingers along the belt of the blonde boys boxer shorts, fitting a thumb under the silky elastic and hooking it lightly to drag the material down ever so slowly.

Draco threw his head back on the mountain of pillows Harry had on his bed, almost groaning both in pleasure and annoyance that clothing had to be the main factor of him not getting laid right then and there. Harry quickly divested himself of his trousers and lay atop the groaning boy, moaning and hissing at the same time, their bodies rubbed deliciously together and Harry found his way back to Draco's lips.

Their erections rubbed roughly against each other and Draco found his fingers grasping Harry's waist, threatening to demolish all of Harry's underwear yet hypocritically loving the feel of the material against his stomach, especially since the body underneath it belonged to Harry. He could practically feel every inch of that impeccably fit body rubbing against him, the abs, muscle and sinew that made up Harry Potter was atop him, Draco Malfoy, at this very moment. Harry's breathy groan reached his ears and Draco couldn't take it anymore.

At once the wretched boxers were off both of them, and their kisses reached an intense pitch before... "Are you... I mean... is this ok?"

Draco stared incredulously at the boy "Potter, i swear...YOU will NOT be ok if you don't finish what you started" he had thought about how this was going to happen the moment their bodies connected at the beginning of the night but the thought just flew out of his mind, he decided that whatever happens tonight WILL happen with or without knowledge. If anything, he knew straight away that if Harry Potter could kiss like THAT then anything was possible.

Harry chuckled at the response, his head bent down and licked lavishly at Draco's nipple which he found to be surprisingly sensitive and despite the fact that he knew no Parseltongue he hissed the first thing that came to mind. Harry looked up in disbelief "Did you just say my name in Parseltongue?"

Draco blinked back with a breathy smirk "I guess I did..."

"... incredibly hot" Harry whispered, going back to tonguing the bud of Draco's nipple, much to the distress and pleasure of the blonde.

Harry's hands were on Draco's hips now, the tanned skin contrasting against the pale and their faces level, he reached over to the bed stand for his wand.

"It's just to cast some... you know spells" explained Harry, he seemed sober enough to Draco who was still rather tipsy from the drinks at the bar as well as love drunk on Potter's body. He nodded as Harry waited for approval.

A few whispered words and Draco felt the most amazing sensation along the length of his cock right up to his tip and nearly fainted from the shock of it. The velvety feel of an imaginary tongue licked its way up and down his erection, he could feel the pull of skin as the invisible mouth sucked gently on his balls and wrapped around the base, moving back and forth.

Draco moaned heavily "Fuck Potter, I can see where you get your talent from"

Harry grinned mischievously "Don't get too cocky" he bent over Draco just as the feeling of silkiness against his cock moved up "I'm still going to fuck you senseless"

His lips locked with Draco's for one heated moment before Draco heard him mutter another spell, this time he could feel himself being magically stretched and his eyes widened, it wasn't painful or anything considering that he had this magical tongue licking its way to his newly lubed and stretched hole which felt fucking incredible, it almost felt like...

Draco's eyes shot open as he felt another tongue bobbing up and down on his cock, Harry's head was between his legs and licking oh so devilishly at his entrance, he could feel every lick almost as if the lubricant was magically sensitized (which Draco was pretty sure it was) Even the most miniscule of thrusts felt amazing and he could feel himself on the edge of ecstasy.

A surprised keening noise erupted from his throat as harry swiped his tongue thickly against his balls, the magical tongue stopped and was replaced with the other boys grip pumping up and down his length.

"Potter! SERIOUSLY stop being a bloody TEASE!" Draco's fingers curled into the tanned shoulders as Harry moved up on the bed, sealing Draco's protests with a long lingering kiss.

If it was anyone other than Harry Potter, Draco just might have found this gesture a little bit grotesque but as it were, he felt his cock jump at the attention and the musky scent of pure unadulterated male just sent his senses wild.

He could feel Harry at his entrance, feeling utterly dominated and loving it, a slight pull of skin as he felt the intrusion felt like someone had thrown one of those magical alcoholic drinks across his stomach and it was coursing its way through his system. He could hear Harry moan distantly, emerald eyes fluttered close as he inched his way forward and inside.

Draco captured his lips in a movement which had Harry buried deep inside him, albeit a shocked cry from Harry at the warmth wrapped around his cock.

"Fuck Draco... God you feel so good" Harry had one hand on Draco's hip and the other on the headboard above the blonde's thrown back head. They rocked like that for a minute, neither thrusting but more getting to feel each other and it was in that moment that Draco wondered why he hadn't fucked his nemesis aeons ago. It certainly would have eased some tension back in Hogwarts that's for sure.

Draco wrapped his legs around Harry as the boy began to move faster, pumping his slicked entrance, he could hear the slap of their balls as it connected. Skin on skin. Their breathing erratic and bodies glistening in a sheen of sweat and sex. Moans echoed across each other's lips, whispering sweet nothings and forceful demands.

"Oh God...yesss"

"Fuck Potter...do that again"

"Turn over...I have to..."

Draco flipped over eagerly and lay flat on his stomach as Harry spread him wide, guiding his cock into him and feeling the entirety of Harry laying atop his back, they aligned perfectly with the boy rocking back and forth inside him. Draco's hand snaked behind him and grasped Harry's buttocks, willing it to push deeper and harder into him. He felt Harry hit a spot inside him that made him scream.

"Potter, fuck me harder yess!" came the cry, Harry's eyes practically ghosted over as he lifted Draco's arse up high, and spread his knees wider pumping furiously.

"I'm gonna..."

"Yes!"

"...yes..yes...DRACO" Harry thrust a couple more times before he came in thick jets inside Draco, he could feel the muscles contracting around his cock as Draco groaned heavily and came himself.

The tanned boy collapsed on top of Draco breathing heavily and felt himself slip loose.

"God Potter, you fucking machine"

Harry laughed breathily before saying "It's Harry to you now"

"Harry..." they exchanged a heated kiss before...

A loud bark interrupted their kiss and both boys froze in their position, lips connected but eyes shot open. Daemon the dog sat happily at the entrance of the bedroom door, wagging his ever so furry tail.

"Harry, did we just fuck in front of your bloody furry mutt?!"

-fin-

Well this was the smex scene ten million years too late in the making. My writing skills have gone down the drain but this story doesn't seem to ring a bell as to why i wrote it.

Nevertheless its one of my better works since highschool. Anything written before 2006 is pretty much crap due to the unbelievably shitty English i had back then. Not to mention now....

*has gone to drown*

Hope you liked it =]


End file.
